Broken Hearts and Happy Endings
by IconicFanficQueen
Summary: Ponyboy is going through a lot in his teen years. Johnny is making him feel a certain way, as well as others. Everybody's confused-will it stay that way or will things ever work out?
1. Johnnys Something Special

ALL HAIL S.E.HINTON, I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS

Ponys P.O.V.

\--Pony comes in from football with the gang. Johnny has stayed in because of a previous injury when Two-Bit smacked him in the arm with a football. Game still in full swing.--

I walk into the living room/kitchen. Johnny is still sitting on the couch eating an apple. I go to the fridge for some water, nodding at Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes," I say, pulling out a cigarette. Darry beat the shit out of me outside and I need to calm my nerves. Johnny stares at me. I stare back, then laugh, breaking eye contact.

"What's up?" I say, still chuckling from the weird stare-down.

"You shouldn't smoke so much, Pony. You're going to not make track, and then, you'll be sad, and I wouldn't want you to be sad, and…" Johnny stops himself, eyes wide. He was obviously about to say something, but then thought better of it. I stare at him and suddenly, a new feeling comes to my stomach. My stomach gets all twisted and knotted. My heart starts thumping and my palms get sweaty. Lordy, what's going on? Why am I nervous? Is it cuz of Johnny? Johnny looks at me anxiously.

"Are you okay Pony? You seem out of it…" Johnny asks me carefully. I furrow my brow. Johnny made me feel like this. This has never happened before. What the fuck is going on!? I run out of the living room confused. Johnny follows me. My feet are on autopilot, but I know where they're going. The lot. I just need to get away from Johnny, or be with him all the time. I don't get it. Sodapop has talked to me about this feeling before. It's happened to him when he likes someone. Wait...do I like Johnny?


	2. Love Is Realized

ALL HAIL S.E.HINTON I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS

Johnnys P.O.V.

I run after Ponyboy, knowing exactly where he's going. The lot, of course. We both always go there whenever something bad happens. And something bad definitely just happened. Why'd he run away? I mean, I have a idea of why...and if my idea is right, then we both have the same reason to be confused. Anyway, I finally catch up to Ponyboy and we sit down, heaving and panting.

"Pony, what the fuck man?" I whisper.

"I don't know, I'm really confused…"

"Please tell me why…"

"When I walked in and saw you, my...m-my palms got all sweaty and my heart started beating REAL fast and my stomach knotted up. I didn't know what that feeling was like, but I know you make me feel like that, so...I don't know man, I just needed to get out."

When Ponyboy told me all that, I got this weird jittery feeling. Am I excited? WHY?

"Same thing happened to me," I say quickly. I stare at Ponyboy. I think my idea was right. Pony likes me. And I like him. I lean into Pony and we both have the same idea at the same time- this is obvious when we both kiss each other, each one thinking to start it. I lean into the kiss, and so does Ponyboy. I begin to kiss his neck. Pony moans. I playfully push him to the ground, making sure it's ok to go further. Pony moans a quiet but excited yes. I'll spare you the details, but...fucking Ponyboy is absolutely amazing.


	3. Attempted Death

ALL HAIL S.E.HINTON I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS

Ponys P.O.V.

Johnny sits nervously on the edge of my couch. He's been really nervous about telling the gang about what happened last night. I don't know why, but I hope it's not gonna be an issue. I smile warmly at him, and his eyes relax a little. We're gonna be fine. At last the gang files into my living room. Darry looks confused, Soda looks excited, Steve looks bored, Dallas is staring at Johnny with a concerned look in his face. And Two Bit just looks drunk as always. Figures. I settle into the couch. Darry stares at me.

"What's up Pony? Why'd you call us all here?" Darry says to me. The corner of my mouth lifts up a bit.

"Well actually, we're going to tell something that might surprise you…" I answer, looking at Johnny for support. Then I realize...Johnny isn't here anymore. He musta snuck away while no one looking! I jump off the couch, leaving a very confused gang in my wake. I gotta find Johnny.

Johnnys P.O.V.

I just snuck away from telling the gang. I just can't do it. It's not that I don't like Pony, I really really do! I'm just not able to have everything with my best friends change so much! And so soon, all at once. I then hear Ponyboy calling me and footsteps coming toward the bathroom where I'm hiding. I think quickly-what's the quickest way to have this stress be over? My hand goes to the pills in the cupboard. I think for a minute, then dump some red pills into my hand. I'm about to put them in my mouth when something or somebody tackles me to the ground. I'm dazed for a minute, then I look at who did that. It's Ponyboy. He's staring at me with a surprised and hurt look on his face. I look sheepishly back at him.

"Johnny...I had no idea, please don't kill yourself, I would die!!! Please, please, please, Johnny no!!!" Pony whispers, tears streaming down his face. I silence him the best way I can-by kissing him. Pony is surprised but kisses back. He then pulls away and continues to look concerned.

"What happened Johnny?!?!"

"Listen Ponyboy, I'm so sorry. I can't face the gang right now. Everything will change. They're gonna think we're insane! What if...what if the gang is homophobic?" I say fearfully. Pony looks at me with big trusting eyes.

"They would never think that, ever. And if they do...we can just leave, or work it out, or whatever you want. I'll always be by you, Johnny. Don't worry about THAT." Ponyboy reassures me. We share a passionate kiss, then both laugh and get off the floor. I throw the pills in the trash, glad that Pony walked in when he did. I couldn't deal with anything without him.


	4. Stevie Has Issues Too

ALL HAIL S.E.HINTON I DONT OWN TGE OUTSIDERS

Steves P.O.V.

Pony and Johnny have finally come back from the...bathroom? The fuck were they doing? Ponyboy...I think of his name and smile inwardly. I have liked Pony since fucking grade school!!! I never show it, because no way am I gonna be a fucking fag, but I can't help it. Something about him...but I don't think he's gay. I hate myself for being gay. Anyway, Ponyboy comes into the living room along with Johnny. They look hella anxious. I roll my eyes when Pony says "So guys…"

Gotta keep the charade going.

"Alright, so we need to tell y'all somethin." Johnny says, wrapping his arm around Pony. I furrow my brow and tilt my head. Are they...no. No. NO. PONYS FUCKING GAY!!!!!! AND I FUCKING MISSED OUT! I quickly collect myself and look at Johnny and Pony like I don't understand.

"Me and Johnny are...together. Like gay together." Ponyboy says nervously, and kisses Johnny, like he's trying to prove it. And just like that, my world comes crashing down.

However, I still need to pretend not to fucking care. Plus, even if I do "hate" Ponyboy, I do NOT want to see him sad. So, I sarcastically clap my hands slowly.

"Ok Ponyboy, good fir youuuuu." I say slowly. Then I drop my hands and say nervously, "But seriously, Pony. Im happy fir you and Johnny, glad yall are happy." Ponyboy stares at me in surprise. I stare back and widen my eyes a little. Was I too obvious there? Does he know? I make a feeble excuse about going to the bathroom, then turn the corner and leave the room in a daze. I stand around the corner and watch the gang. Theyre all smiling at Pony and Johnny and saying things like "Im cool with that, dont sweat," and "Glad you came out, weve been shipping yall." All they are is supportive. I turn my back to the gang. I cant deal with this right now. I push my head against the wall, leaning on it for a minute. Then, suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. Its Ponyboy. I turn my face away. Ponyboy turns it back to him.

"Steve..." he says carefully.

"Can we talk?" I blurt out.

"Uhhh...yeah."


	5. The Secret Kiss

Steve's P.O.V.

Ponyboy looks at me, concerned. I close my eyes and open them again. Pony's still looking at me. Shit.

"Alright, let's go then…" I say and grab Ponyboys hand, leading him through the backdoor of his house. He says nothing and doesn't resist. I lead him to an old abandoned park. We sit down and are about to, ah...discuss what happened, when we suddenly notice a blue Mustang pull up. Socs. I glance at Ponyboy. He looks...petrified. I squeeze his hand. Pony looks confused but smiles. A guy about my age wearing a wine colored sweater gets out of the car. He smirks and holds up a flask. Drunk as fuck.

I grab a hold of my knife and squeeze it tightly. I WILL protect Pony. The Soc teeters over to us. I grimace. Pony steps back but I stop him.

"I can take this bitch." I say confidently. Ponyboy just looks on nervously. The Soc grunts.

"Hey heyyyy greasers, you wanna go cuz I got two more of me in my car," the Soc says. I'm assuming he means he has two more Socs. Ugh. I flip out my blade and glare threateningly.

"Get lost, Soc." I say dangerously. The Soc glares back.

"Alright, just after...this!" Socy yells, and lunges at me and Pony. I step back, pushing Pony. Pony runs a couple meters away. I slash my blade at the Soc. He steps back. I smirk a bit. Coward. The Soc then decides it's a good idea to punch me in the gut and run away. He jumps in his car and drives off, cackling. I look at Pony, who's staring at me worriedly. Probably cuz I'm doubled over. Oops. He runs to my aid and helps me stand up.

"Golly, Steve, that was intense." Ponyboy says and tries to grin. I grin back.

"Yeah, it was," I say and sit down on a nearby ledge of a fountain.

"You just saved me, how can I...w-what can I do?" Ponyboy says frantically. Suddenly, something comes over me. I grab Pony's face, and, looking into his deep green-grey eyes, say:

"You could kiss me."

I then kiss him. Pony kisses me back, slowly at first.

Dallys P.O.V.

I left the Curtis house to get some fresh air. And now all I see is Steve and Pony kissing. My fists ball up and my only question is…"What about Johnny?"


	6. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Dallys P.O.V.

I care about Johnny. He's like a little brother to me. And what he doesn't deserve is Pony FUCKING cheating on him!!! Before Steve or Pony can notice me, I slip out of the park and back to the Curtis house. Time to tell Johnny what I saw, he really doesn't deserve that. I open the front door silently. The gang looks up at me. Johnny sighs.

"I thought it was Pony for a minute," he says quietly and musters a grim chuckle, "He and Steve have been gone for...some time now, I'm worried."

"I just saw him, Johnnycakes. He's fine, just FINE." I say bitterly. Johnny doesn't notice and smiles.

"Good, good." he says happily. I sigh.

"Listen Johnny, speaking of Ponyboy and Steve...I-I-I need to talk to you." I whisper in Johnnys ear. He looks concerned.

"What is it?" Johnnycakes says quietly. I grimace.

"In the bathroom I'll tell you…" I respond and lead him to the bathroom. Johnny says nothing just goes with me. And I will never forget the look on his face when I told him what I saw in the park. Johnny looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. His big black eyes got even bigger, then sadder, then harder. It kills me to see it. Johnny looks into space for a minute, then suddenly presses his lips against mine. He kisses me so suddenly. I kiss back out of sheer surprise. Starts out slow, then gets heated. Johnny pulls away.

"Alright, now we're even." Johnny says with a fierce defiance. He walks away with a fucking savage amount if sass. I run out of the bathroom after Johnny. Just then, who should walk through the fucking front door but Ponyboy Michael Curtis and Stephen Randle. Johnny and Pony regard each other nervously, then push past each other, both with tears in their eyes. Johnny leaves and Pony goes to his room, slamming the door behind him. Darry, who had been watching this with the whole gang, slowly closes his open mouth.

"I think it's time y'all go home." Darry says softly. The entire gang files out quickly, including me. Darry and Soda stop me before I go.

"Do what you can." Darry says, then surprisingly hugs me. Next is Soda, he grabs me, hugs me, and says quietly "Keep them safe, please." I widen my eyes like I don't understand.

"Huh?" I say. Darry raises his eyebrows and Soda cocks one.

"I'm not stupid Dallas." Darry says.

"We know you know something we don't." Sodapop says seriously. I sigh again and look in their eyes.

"Trust me, they'll be fine. You can count on that." I say and smile for the first time in a long time. I'll let Johnny and Pony figure this out, but don't worry Curtis brothers, you really can trust I'll do something if things get bad as fuck. I leave the house and make my way to Bucks. A beer would be good about now. My gang is tiring as FUCK. :)


	7. The EndBitter or Sweet or Both?

Pony's P.O.V.

Me and Johnny are real awkward 'round each other. We avoid each other as much as possible now, but when you're in a tight group like ours it's hard to do. Johnny is mad at me for kissing Steve. I know he knows. He wouldn't be acting like this if he didn't. I don't even like Steve. He kissed me! I kissed back because what're you supposed to do, just fucking stand there while somebody attacks you with their mouth? I was shocked. So yeah, I kissed Steve. And I'm so sorry.

Johnnys P.O.V.

Yeah, I'm mad. When your boyfriend decides to kiss another guy it gets you a little cross. When your boyfriend doesn't know you kissed another guy it gets you a little guilty, I know this from personal experience. Listen, I kissed Dally cause I really hated Pony in that moment. And now we both hate each other and I don't know why.

Dally P.O.V.

Fucking idiots. These two obvious lovebirds are going around ignoring each other! Ugh, they need to get along and I'm gonna make it happen. These two are gonna make up...then probably make out. I jump into action. I'm at Johnnys right now, laying in the grass outside his house. I asked if I could swing by to talk to him about something. What he doesn't know is that I also told Pony to meet me here. He was a bit on the fence, but finished with that after I told him Johnny wasn't gonna be there. Lying works out well for me.

Anyway, Johnny just stares at me with this bored expression.

"What the fuck is happening, Dal?" Johnny asks sadly, and I realize something. Johnny isn't bored...he's sad.

"You'll see," I say vaguely, then see Pony coming up in the distance, "Oh, here he is now!"

Johnny tries to FUCKING RUN OFF, but I grab him and sit him down on the ground.

"Not so fast, sporto." I say. Johnny grimaces and accepts defeat. I smile. Ponyboy then approaches us and sees Johnny behind me. Instead of running, he just sits down. I think he knows what'll happen to him if he tries to run.

"Dally, it's nice of you to try, but…" Pony begins sadly, but I hush him up.

"Man, shut the fuck up!" You and Johnnycakes are gonna talk it out!" I say confidently. Pony and Johnny just look at me silently, then look at each other. Awkwarddddddd. I leave carefully, making sure I'm far enough where they can't see me but close enough where I can come and catch one if they run away.

Pony's P.O.V.

I know I didn't show it, but I'm glad Dally did this. I did something wrong and I have to fix it.

"Alright, J-J-Johnny, I have something to tell you." I say quietly.

"Same. On three. One….two...three!!" Johnny says, and we both shout at the same time-

"I kissed Steve and I'm sorry!"

"I kissed Dally and I'm sorry!"

We both stare at each other. Then, we break out into laughter. Big, raucous laughter. We laugh until our sides hurt, doubling over.

"We both fucked up hard, man!" Johnny says, still laughing.

"I know!!!" I say, also still laughing.

"But listen, Ponyboy. I kissed Dally because I was mad. I was, and I don't want to feel like that again." Johnny says, suddenly turning really serious. I look him deep in his beautiful black eyes.

"I swear, I didn't kiss Steve. He kissed me. I didn't mean to make you feel like you're not anything but perfect, Johnnycakes. Because you are. Are...a-are we good?" I say, hoping and praying for yes. Johnny smiles.

"Yeah, we are." he whispers. The moment is beautiful and perfect. Suddenly, Dally bursts out of a FUCKING BUSH and hugs us. We gasp in shock and laugh.

"What can I say...I'm a softie." Dally says loudly, and laughs along with us. Me and Johnny kiss, and I know everything is going to be alright. Then suddenly, Sodapop runs up to me, out of breath.

"Soda, oh my god, what's wrong?" I ask, petrified.

"Nothing….me...Steve...together!" Sodapop responds, beaming. I hug him. He hugs me back. Everything turned out just fine. It's like Johnny told me when we first met: Stay gold, Ponyboy. Don't worry Johnnycakes. I did.


End file.
